The Arctic Flames
by ChrisLHW
Summary: AU. What if the Potters did not go into hiding at Godrics Hollow, what if Harry grew up having a normal childhood with loving parents?
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge – A new life

In a circular room with walls lined with portraits of talking and moving people in robes in a great castle, there were three people there with stunned looks on their faces. One of them was an Old man with a white beard and hair long enough to be tucked into his belt. The other man was in his twenties with sparkling ice blue eyes with frameless glasses, and messy raven black hair. The last one was a woman that also looked to be in her twenties with long auburn hair and startling emerald green eyes.

'Grandfather, I still can't believe that the war with the greatest dark lord according to the wizarding populance was over just like that.' The auburn haired woman said with a still stunned voice and look

'Yes Lily, I still can't believe it myself, this was a rather unexpected end to any dark lord.' The Old man said with an amused expression

'Yeah, I can't believe this Lord Voldermort just died by slipping in the bathroom after taking a bath and breaking his neck.' The raven haired man said trying to hold in his laughter

No one could hold in their laughter anymore and soon the room was filled with laughter.

'Oh well, at lease this is the most enjoyable end to a war with a dark lord the wizarding world has ever had. James, Lily, you should be glad that you get to raise Harry in a peaceful time without a war.' The Old man said

'Thank Merlin for that too, It seems It's back to the desk, paperwork and managing the Potter Family copanies now.' James said with a sight but still with a smile on his face.

'And its back to being a Headmaster for you then grandfather.' Said Lily

_**Ok, This chapter is released again with the corrections stated by the readers! And I'm so sorry about the emerald blue thing!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The school for the elites**

**Nine and a half years later**

'Mum!' shouted an almost eleven year old boy with emerald green eyes shouted. While running down the stairs to the dining room where his parents were having breakfast.

'Yes Harry?' Lily asked looking up from the Daily Prophet she was reading.

'This!' Harry shouted waving the two letters clutched in his hand around.

'Come over here dear, let's see what this is about.' Said Lily

Harry ran over to his mother and gave her the two letters. James looked up from the magazine he was reading, the Magical Investments. 'What did he get Lily?'

Lily looked at the first letter and said' Well the first one is his Hogwarts letter and the second one is……….'

'What is the second one Lily?' James asked curiously eyeing the stunned expression on his wife's face.

'James, he got an invitation to study THERE!' shouted Lily with a happy look on her face.

'What! He got a letter!' James shouted while running around the table to his wife and took a look at the letter over her shoulder.

'Mom! What are you talking about! Where is there?' Harry shouted looking impatient

'Harry, I said you would be going to Hogwarts right? Well you won't be going there..'Lily started but seeing that Harry was starting to question why, she continued 'You will instead be going to Phoenix Elite. It's the school where every Potter has gone to. 'Lily said with a proud tone in her voice.

'But dad didn't go.' Harry asked confused

'Yes, that's because the headmaster from Phoenix Elite said I was destined to go to Hogwarts where I will find my other half.' James expained

'So why didn't I know about this school before this?' Harry asked

'That's because we didn't want you to get upset that you couldn't go dear.' Said Lily

James handed the letter to Harry ' Read it Harry'

**Phoenix Elite**

**School for the Elites**

Dear Mr.Potter

We hereby inform you that you have been accepted into Phoenix Elite. As you might and might not know, Phoenix Elite was created about 50 years after Hogwarts was founded. The Royals of the wizarding world at that time thought the Hogwarts curriculum to be too general and that it did not teach most of the subjects needed for a Royal to survive in the real world, thus Phoenix Elite was created. You also won't find much about Phoenix Elite in books because we only except the descendents of former students. We would also inform you that our facilities and staff are the best in the world, unlike Hogwarts that lives off the ministry's small budget for it, our funds are provided by former students who have excelled in the world and want to keep the place that they learned it all in top condition.

If you accept our invitation, we expect you to reply immediately by the phoenix that delivered this message; the school supply list will arrive a day later.

Yours sincerely,

The staff of Phoenix Elite

_**With the suggestions from the reviews, it is decided that I change this chapter, So I did!**_

_**Please review and tell me how it is, the next chapter might be in a while though, the teachers at school are really pilling up homework!**_


End file.
